lastresortfandomcom-20200214-history
Andre Braugher
| credits = 3 }}Andre Braugher, born July 1, 1962 in Chicago, Illinois, U.S.A., is an actor. He stars as Marcus Chaplin in the first season of Last Resort. He has been active since 1989 and has also starred in the series Homicide: Life on the Street, Hack, Gideon's Crossing, and Men of a Certain Age. Biography Early life Braugher, the youngest of four children, was born in Chicago, Illinois, the son of Sally, a postal worker, and Floyd Braugher, a heavy-equipment operator. He attended St. Ignatius College Prep and later graduated from Stanford University with a B.A. in theater in 1984. He then attended the Juilliard School's Drama Division (Group 17: 1984-1988), graduating with a Master of Fine Arts degree in 1988. He was acknowledged as the Most Outstanding Theater Student at graduation. Career Braugher's first film role was in the 1989's Glory as Thomas Searles, a free, educated black from the North who joins the first black regiment in the Union Army. He played Kojak's side-kick in the late-1980's ABC television film revival of Kojak. He starred in the television series Homicide: Life on the Street as Detective Frank Pembleton, a self-righteous, fiery, unyielding, Jesuit-educated police detective. The series began in 1993. Playing opposite Kyle Secor (who portrayed Detective Tim Bayliss), Braugher became the series' breakout star. He received Television Critics Association awards for individual achievement in drama in 1997 and 1998. He was nominated for an Emmy Award for best actor in a drama series in 1996 and 1998, winning in the latter year. He left Homicide after its sixth season but returned for the successful reunion television film Homicide: The Movie. At New York City's Shakespeare in the Park Festival from June 18 to July 14, 1996 at the Delacorte Theatre in Central Park, Braugher played the title role in Henry V for which he received an Obie Award. In 1997 he was selected by People as one of the "50 Most Beautiful People in the World". He has starred in the films City of Angels (1998). In 2000, he played the title role as Ben Gideon in the series Gideon's Crossing, which lasted one season. In 2002, Braugher narrated the award-winning, PBS-broadcast documentary Muhammad: Legacy of a Prophet, produced by Unity Productions Foundation. He played Detective Marcellus Washington in the TV series Hack from 2002-2004. In 2006, Braugher starred as Nick Atwater in the mini-series Thief for FX Networks, winning a second Emmy for his performance. He appeared in the film Poseidon (2006). He portrayed General Hager in the 2007 film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Braugher has been seen on the TV series House, M.D. as Dr. Nolan, a psychiatrist who helps House recover from his addiction to Vicodin. His recurring role lasted from 2009 to 2012. He starred in the highly acclaimed TNT series Men of a Certain Age from 2010 to 2011. He was twice nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series. The series was cancelled on July 15, 2011 due to low ratings. He also voiced the villain Darkseid in the animated film, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. Despite the fact that Homicide and the Law & Order franchise share the same continuity, Braugher also had a recurring role as defense attorney Bayard Ellis on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (also known as SVU) from 2011 to 2012. The role even involved sharing screen time with former Homicide character John Munch. SVU made a slight nod to Braugher's role as Frank Pembleton in the episode "True Believers". Ellis wonders if he and Munch have ever met before and in response Munch tells Ellis that he "admires Ellis' second act". This leaves Ellis confused and asking if Munch is joking; Munch replies that he is not. Braugher is co-starring in the Manhattan Theatre Club's production of The Whipping Man, off-Broadway, for a limited run from January–March 2011. Braugher narrated the introduction to the Olympic Games on NBC from 2006 to 2010, succeeding James Earl Jones in the role. Braugher also narrates James Patterson's new Alex Cross book, Cross Fire (2010). Personal life In 1991, Braugher married Ami Brabson, an actress who later played Pembleton's wife Mary on Homicide. The couple has three sons: Michael (1992), Isaiah (1997), and John Wesley (JW) (2003). They reside in South Orange, New Jersey. Braugher and his family are Unitarian Universalists. Credits Star External links *Andre Braugher at IMDb *Andre Braugher at Wikipedia *[[W:C:lawandorder:Andre Braugher|Andre Braugher at Law & Order wiki]] Category:Starring cast